I love my Niisan!
by bellabambina248
Summary: A broke Sasuke decides to harbor Naruto, the 3 year old orphan. What happens when Naruto grows up to be Sasuke's sexual predator? Yaoi in later chapters. Beware; Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

New fiction. I started it a while ago and i just finished the 1st chapter today. Its different than my others... so future chapters depend on your feed back.

**So please, if you like it please review and i will try to update it as soon as possible.**

* * *

The tiny tanned boy froze infront of the passing traffic. He didn't have any wear to go, but something was telling him to get down from the pavement and cross that road. He sniffled and grinned. He didn't even bother to pull up his oversized sleeve to expose his petite hands and shoulders. The boy was a mess. He was only three and abandoned. He had been living for a month alone in the streets. How did he survive? A lot of good hearted people threw him bits and pieces of food. Yet, it was only by God's mercy that a pedophile didn't prey on him. He took two steps forward. They were reckless and unwise, but he was just a child.

He was frozen again. Nonetheless, something was different about it this time. He was scared and terrified. A truck was heading for him. He wouldn't survive it. No, his body couldn't handle a trauma like this one.

The nearing vehicle's driver didn't even notice the boy. Closer and closer it got. Only seconds left to live. Only seconds left for him to move and save himself. But his legs refused to budge. They were stubborn. That's it! He was about to di-

A hand quickly snatched him from infront of the truck pulling him to safety. The blond boy looked up at the twelve year old scrawling at him. The raven glared for a second but loosened up when he noticed that the other kid started weeping.

"Are you alright?" The boy kneeled down to the blonde's level.

The three year old boy shook his head no. He was petrified, so petrified that he had wet his pants. So now he was scared and embarrassed.

Sasuke lifted the boy in his arms allowing for him to nuzzle his neck. He rubbed his hand up and down the boy's back to soothe him.

"What's your name?"

"N-Nawuto," the boy answered. He noticed that Sasuke detected the pool in his pants. _He will shout at me, _Naruto vexed.

"Well, Naruto you can call me Sasuke. Now, do you remember where your mommy or daddy is?" Sasuke smiled trying to reassure the sniffling boy.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy," Naruto fisted the boys shirt worrying that the boy will just put him down and leave.

"Then who do you live with?"

"Me!"

"You live alone?" The raven ogled at the boy in shock. He was just three; no way he was on his own!

"Yes, I wive in the pawk thewe," Naruto pointed out at a near by public park.

----

Sasuke stood in shock infront of a small blanket placed under a relatively large tree. Was the three year old seriously sleeping here alone? Was this blanket his home? Sasuke couldn't wrap his mind around it. He recently lost his parents and he knew that the pain he had in his chest was the worse ever. He knew that it was hard on him, so he couldn't imagine how a three year old was handling it. Especially that he was living alone, in the winter, under a tree, in a public park, with thugs and drug addicts roaming around.

Naruto ran from one spot in the park to the other proudly showing the man the things he created. He showed him the trash can he was eating from, the nice hotdog kiosk he liked to sleep next to because it always smelled good, and even the water fountain he used to drink and shower in. Sasuke almost freaked out when he noticed a homeless man showering in the same fountain the boy had been drinking from ever since he was abandoned. This couldn't be hygienic.

"Naru-chan…"

"Yes, Sasuke onisan," Sasuke flushed at the word. He never imagined being someone's older brother.

"You can't live on your own. You are just three years old. May be I should take you an orphanage or something-" before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he notice Naruto's grin fade away.

"You big meanie!! You want to put me in bad place!" Naruto darted away trying to escape the older boy. Sasuke didn't need to run after him, however. The short little feet tripped and the boy fell over his face. Instantly, tears exploded from his eyes.

The raven sighed and walked over to the boy. He tugged the boy's hand away from his eyes; the rubbing was making the sea blue eyes taint in red.

"Weave me alone!" The boy crawled into himself from fear, as if that position will keep him protected. It was a fake sense of security. Then he started coughing fiercely.

Sasuke worried that the boy might have caught a cold, or worse; some sort of disease. He noticed that the boy's pants were still soggy. He draped his jacket over the boy's shoulder, he knew cold and wet don't mix well.

"I won't hurt you okay. At least come with me for now, and I will give you a new change of clothes."

"You liaw!"

"No, I promise. If you want to come here afterwards, I will bring you here myself," Sasuke didn't have any intention of fulfilling that promise. He believed that three year olds are not to be trusted with life decisions. He hated deceiving others, but it was for the boy's own good.

-----

Naruto ran into the small apartment. Apartment? No, more like a studio. In fact, it was more like a shed! Yet, it was neatly organized. One small bed occupied the center of the room. Its cold metal bars were plastered with a worn out bed cover, and another for the bed itself. In the side, a small curtain separated the bathroom from the rest of the room. Books were stocked in piles under the window. The window however was almost a pseudo window; the red tiles from the building ceiled it shut.

Naruto didn't seem to mind the washed-out walls. He ran cheerfully and jumped onto the bed, "Sasuke is this youw bed?"

"Yeah, mine…" The raven paused for a second. Naruto was stirring a topic that always made the Uchiha feel heavy with guilt. He was the one who slept on the bed, while his older brother slept on the floor. He hated how sore his brother's back had become from working night and day, and sleeping on the cold flooring.

"Who is that?" The tiny blond held a photo frame in one hand and pointed with a plum finger at a guy who was the splitting image of Sasuke.

"That's Itachi, he is my brother."

"You look alike!"

"He is older though. He will be eighteen in a few days!" Sasuke smiled kindly. He loved his brother. After his parents died, his dad's business partner forged documents saying that the Uchiha sold him all of his estate before his death. Suddenly, the well-off brothers were poor and on the street. The judge allowed Itachi the custody of his brother since he was almost eighteen. Ever since then, they have been living in that dump of a place. He loved his brother, and he missed him a lot. Itachi was working day and night, and he was never home anymore. Even when showed up, he would be heated and obnoxious because of all the stress he was facing. In fact, just a few days earlier, it was his first time to had a fit and use the belt to discipline Sasuke. The younger brother didn't mind. He still loved his brother.

Sasuke's eyes followed the gold headed boy as he ran from one corner to the other exploring the room. He struggled to get the boy still to change his wet pants. For a few minutes there, Naruto was running around in his underpants. It made Sasuke laugh. Truly laugh from his heart. God knows, he needed the amusement.

That night, Sasuke walked with Naruto to the closest orphanage. He heard the kids screaming inside, and he knew first hand how horrible such places could be. He was lucky to have a brother that was self scarifying enough to save him. Naruto tensed and clung to Sasuke's pants. He wept and screamed while griping the fabric. He didn't want to be alone; he didn't want to go to that awful place.

That same night, Sasuke slept in his bed dreading the moment when he had to come clean to his brother. How could he face him and admit that he was keeping a child. They were hardly making it as it was. Now, Itachi had to work more, and suffer more. He knew his brother wasn't going to take it well.

------

Sasuke was trapped between the bed and the wall by his brother. The belt flung around, and connected with the pale skin over the over again. At first he used his arms to protect his face, but soon enough he bent over. He surrendered his back and bottom for his brother to take his anger out on. He squealed and muffled his screams into a pillow, as he felt his flesh rip under the force of the blows.

"S-s-stop it, Itachi nii-san! It hurts!"

Naruto kept pounding the older man's leg with his fists. It probably caused more damage to the boy's hands then to the sturdy legs.

"I won't stop -SMACK- until you understand –SMACK SMACK- how much I suffer for you!"

"I Do- Ahhh! Not there please my knee!" A wild clout landed on the boy's knee.

"No you don't! What's next! Huh what's next?" Itachi belted the boy harshly as he repeated 'What's next!".

"H-he- he is all alone, ni- ahh!"

"That's not our problem! Next time, you'd bring back home a puppy! You spoiled little brat! Isn't it enough that I have that I have to work my ass off for your little ungrateful ass! May be if I smack it enough, you'd grow some sense!"

"But!"

"No buts! You know what! Why don't you work and try and support him!" The belt didn't pause for a second. It kept coming down over and over again until Sasuke almost lost consciousness.

When he came back to his senses, Sasuke saw a sleeping Naruto cuddling his arm. Gladly, Itachi calmed down. He was holding an ice pack against the bruised skin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I am sorry I… lost my temper…"

"It's okay."

"Sasuke, you understand the situation we are in, right?"

"I do…"

"Then why would you want me to carry more responsibilities!"

"I will look after him!" Sasuke quickly answered.

"Sasuke, kids need money. What if he gets sick? We can't afford-"

"What if he does and no one is there is look after him!"

"They will find him a good foster family-"

"You know how it works, don't you? Just think about it. You know, he will be there for us when _we _need him!"

"He is a child!"

"He won't always be a child!"

"Little brother, I am already losi… I… I hit you today…"

"If you want to make up for it, let him stay here… just for a while… until I try and search for his family…"

"You won't do such thing, Sasuke; you have to go to school… I will…"

--------


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

This is "Heaven protects..." but i changed the name of the fiction cause i thought it was a bit lame...

Anyway, I am currently trying to decide what stories should i continue with, and which should i discontinue... so please consider this a **test chapter for this fiction**!

With this said, I rushed the story a bit cause some were wonder how this could be a NaruSasu.

* * *

The raven sat on his leather chair, quietly reading a thick book. He turned the page, lowered the manuscript, glanced at Naruto at the other side of the room, and smiled softly. The blond had grown so much, Sasuke thought as if he was a proud parent.

Naruto typed a few words on his laptop, and then he looked up at Sasuke smiling.

"I am proud of you, finally focusing on your studies! You are in high school now; you have college to think about!" Sasuke lectured expressively. He was glad the spanking Naruto received earlier that day was showing some _effects_. Then again, he always thought it was bizarre that he still gave Naruto regular spankings even after he turned sixteen.

"Yeah, I think I really have to think more about my studies!" The blond smirked. His eyes landed back on the naked figured on his screen. Oh God was he glad Sasuke-nii couldn't see what he was seeing right now. He would be so pissed. Naruto smirked to himself once more. He started to fake type as if he was writing a paper, but in reality his eyes was trailing the naked body of the twink on the screen.

"What are you studying right now? Do you need my help with anything?"

"Anatomy. And no, have some faith in me! I can do it on my own! I do it all the time." The inner Naruto was starting to jerk off by that time.

"Oh. Sorry I keep interrupting you. I really trust you. I know you understand how much faith I have in you… You are what I have to show for myself after all."

The Uchiha sounded sincere, forcing a tang of guilt to stir in Naruto's chest. He sighed, and closed the website. _Damn Sasuke-nii! He is such a bast- may be I shouldn't call him that anymore… my ass hasn't healed from the last time I called him a teme!_

Sasuke smirked. As if he wouldn't know if Naruto was actually studying or not! He was devious, but it worked much better than tanning the other's ass on occasion.

Comfortable silence roamed the room for a few minutes until Naruto decided to take a break from the boring science paper he was writing. "Am I really your biggest success? I mean… you took back the company from that son of a-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke reprimanded in a monotone voice.

"Orochimaru, I mean. Plus, you run the biggest company in all of Japan… I mean you have more to show for yourself than me… For God's sake, my GPA is- May be I shouldn't remind you!" Naruto gave out a toothy grin.

"I don't think you GPA are who you are. I know you will make a change in the world one day."

"Geez you are like those parents who set unrealistic expectations for their kids, and then keep riding their kids' asse-"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry- pressuring their kids into being successful!"

"That's not true. I know you and what you are capable of. Sadly, you are not aware of your capabilities," the big brother argued. He would have mentioned to Naruto how the boy was a survivor. How he was a fighter. But he didn't want to bring back painful memories.

"What if I don't live up to your expectations? Will you be disappointed in me? Will you think I am a burden on the society?" Strangely, Naruto's face was smiling. He had the habit of asking the other serious questions in a joking manner… he didn't want to trouble him with his worries.

"I would never think that-"

"You always say that 'the likes of Kiba, as in the idiots, are only a weigh down on the people around them'!"

Sasuke's jaw mentally dropped. Sometimes Naruto was more insightful than he expected him to be. He shook his head trying to shrug the guilt and stun away. He never wanted Naruto to feel unworthy of his love. "I just say that cause I don't want you to keep wasting time fooling around with him..." then he mumbled in a low voice, "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that." It was strange how Naruto was the only one Sasuke never felt self-conscious apologizing to.

"I don't believe you!"

"I would never lie to you."

"Liar! You lied to me before!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I don't recall ever lying to you."

"I do. Remember when I was four, and I asked you to marry me?"

Sasuke raised an eye brow, "Yes. What about it?"

"Do you remember what you said? You said you will marry me if sleep when my bed time comes from a month!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, then I didn't lie. You would never sleep when your be-"

"I did! I make sure to sleep on time the whole month… and one more month for save measures."

"I would remember if you did!"

"I did. Then when I told you, you said that boys don't get married. So you lied twice!"

"That was one lie… a white lie for that matter."

"Two. Iruka and Kakashi got married when they were in Canada. So guys can get married. See! You lied to me twice!"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The conversation was going into areas that one should never discuss with his father figure. "Hn… Well, I meant in Japan."

This time awkward silence prevailed.

"Hey, nii san!" The mischievous blond broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"What kind of gift would you get me if I get an A on all my mid terms?"

"A on all your mid terms? Well although I shouldn't reward you for something you should be doing anyway… I would give you whatever gift you want."

"So you will give me what ever I ask for?"

"Yes," then he chuckled and continued, "as long as you are not proposing to marry me!"

Naruto laughed loudly, "How old do you think I am nii-san! I am not a child anymore!"

-----

"Sasuke-nii! Where are you?" Naruto's voice echoed piercingly in every corner of the mansion.

"What!" The raven dashed through the corridors trying to find Naruto. His baby was screaming for him. When his eyes finally landed on a safe Naruto, he took a deep breath. "What happened?" he panted.

"Guess!" Naruto's smile spread from one ear to the other.

"Damn it! Tell me Naruto! I came running from the study!" Sasuke's study was at the back of the mansion. It was considerably far away. In fact, it was almost physically impossible to arrive from it in the same time in which the worried Sasuke did.

"Hey! Don't shout in my face!"

"Sorry, sorry! What did you want to tell me?"

"Tara!" Naruto almost smacked his report card into the pale face.

Sasuke hissed, not noticing that it was the report card. He held the piece of paper in his hand, leisurely picked up his glasses from his pocket and put them on, and then started reading carefully. Suddenly, one eye brow jumped up. He looked up at Naruto, "Is this true, or did you forged this report card like the one last year? Remember the punishment you received! You better admit to it-"

"W- What Why! I never thought you mistrust me this much! I am sorry I worked day and night to make you proud!"

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry… you really got all As?"

"I thought prodigies like you can at least read a report card!"

"No need for being rude, young man." Sasuke reprimanded. He then glanced again at the card, and smiled "Well done! I am really proud of you. I knew you can make it if you set your mind-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. When can I redeem my reward?" Naruto rushed Sasuke.

"Whenever you like. Now if you want. What do you have in mind?"

"A kiss!"

"Excuse me?" The pale man seemed phased. He was started to doubt his mental power either-or his earshot.

"You said you would give me whatever I asked for. And I. Want. A. Kiss!"

"Kiss?"

"Yes."

Sasuke leaned forward trying to plant a kiss on Naruto's cheek. That was the only way he could make sense of it all; Naruto missed being hugged and kissed on the cheek like Sasuke used to do to him when he was younger. It stopped when Naruto started his teenage years. It was something about being 'embarrassing' to be kissed by nii san.

Naruto jerked away. "What are you doing? I get those for free!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want a _kiss! _The whole deal! Like in Icha Icha-"

"I am going to kill Kakashi!" Sasuke respected the man, but only business wise. He was Sasuke's and Itachi's business partner. Not to mention, he was married to Naruto's teacher, Iruka. He was one hell of a business mind, yet he the definition of pervert. How dare he contaminate the pure minds of innocent children such as Naruto. Sasuke decided that he was going to complain to Iruka, and Iruka would surely neuter the silver haired man!

"Relax! Plus… I already knew about sex before he told me about it-"

"He told you about it! He had no right t-"

"Kiss!"

"Naruto, I can't do that!"

"Why?"

"You are old enough to know that for yourself."

"So you lied to me again!" Naruto pouted and frowned.

"I thought you were going to ask to get your license or something!"

"You could have said you don't agree from the start, but you didn't. I never thought of you as the one to go back on your word!"

"How about you get my old Ferrari?"

"You are not going to bribe me!"

"Naruto!"

"I am really disappointed in you!" Naruto shouted as he stormed out of the room, "I am going to sleep over Kiba's. He might be an idiot, but at least he is not a liar!"

"Naruto…"

"…"

"Naruto don't walk away when I am talking to you, young man!"

"…"

"Get your bottom in here!"

"…"

"Naruto!"

"…"

"Fine, come!"

The blond mope of hair peeked from behind the door, "Fine?"

"I guess I promised!" Sasuke sighed.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes sapphire eyes lit in excitement.

"Hn… yeah…" deep down, Sasuke knew he was doing the biggest mistake anyone would ever do. Yet…

"I love you, nii san! I love you!"

"Yeah yeah…just one kiss though!"

Naruto quickly ran into the room shutting the door behind him. After the door was locked, Naruto approached Sasuke with a verse of steady steps. The closer he got to the raven, the sturdier his shoulders looked. The child had grown into a young man. He was considerably taller and more strapping than the small framed Sasuke-

The raven's heart started pounding, unintentionally, inside his chest. He felt a fire in his face, and a flush of red cover his ears. He couldn't help but take a step back with every step Naruto took towards him. To his misfortune, he led himself to a corner in which he had to escape from the blond. He gulped, "Naruto…"

The boy in question gripped both of the other's upper arms with his hands firmly sending shudders up both of their spines. His hand was stiff forcing Sasuke squeak in shock, and yield to the robust man.

The pink plum lips parted slightly, allowing the hot vapor to tickle Sasuke's rims. The first thing Naruto did was bizarre; he brushed his bottom lip against the raven's upper one. He then rotated Sasuke's face after grabbing his chin with his thump and index, and planted a supple kiss.

Sasuke was dizzy. He felt as if he was about to hyper-ventilate, but wasn't allowed the opportunity to. Naruto's composure soon faded, as he violently shoved his wet muscle down the others throat. Suddenly, he was bombarded by a sudden moves that could only emit from an over excited hormonal virgin; first Sasuke felt two hands squeeze and fondle his ass, then he felt saliva itch the soft tissue around his neck. It was too much for him! He couldn't do such a thing with Naruto! And when did Naruto learn to be so vulgar-

**SLAP!**

Naruto fisted his abused cheek, tears instantly streaming down and over the red-ish blotch. "Why would you do that!" The blond screeched.

"I… I… you were taking it too far!"

"You could have asked me to stop! I would have! Now, you have ruined my first kiss, you bastard! I hate you! I wish you would just disappear! You teme!" Naruto stormed out of the room once more.

The raven stood in shock. _What the fuck did I do!_

_

* * *

_So should i continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

Sorry for taking forever to update.

Actually, I wanted to edit this chapter more, and may be make it longer before publishing it. But since I couldn't add any more to it today, I thought I should publish what I have so far. I will try to publish a new chapter soon. I promise I will make up for the delay in updates!

**Chapter 3, "Pillows aren't for sleeping!"**

Naruto lied in his bed pouting. The perfect moment he had always dreamed of had ended horribly. In Sasuke's defense, Naruto did take things too far. Yet, the blond was still pretty upset his nii-san had slapped him. He was okay receiving punishment spankings, but a slap... Never!

"Naruto," A shaky voice called from outside the door. The guilt was almost louder than the words.

"Go away!"

Although Sasuke would persist if it was any other time, this time around he decided to allow his baby some space. He started marching towards the kitchen, in order to prepare some ramen for Naruto. Naruto always loved the ramen Sasuke preferred more than any ramen he could get in the world.

"Bastard," Naruto whispered a hiss. He shifted in his seat furrowing his blond eyebrows. He slid his eyes down towards the bulge in his pants. "Stupid nii-san! Why does he have to make me feel this way?"

Like everyday, Naruto started to strip until he was completely nude. He pulled down his pillow and mounted it. He started to wiggle his bottom, enjoying the pleasurable friction between his semi- erection and the cloth. Soon, his member was hard rock dripping in pre-cum. He buried his face into the other pillow and murmured. "Sasuke-nii..."

Without teasing himself any further, Naruto started to ride the pillow hard. He buckled his hips as he picked up his pace hitting the same spot in the pillow as if he was waiting for it to scream in pleasure.

"Temeeee- ugh! Ni-ni-san. Y-you're so so tight!- Ahhhh- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke titled the pot carefully pouring the contents into a bowl. With the same attention, he placed the bowl onto a tray. _I am spoiling him... _He sighed.

He started walking towards the blonde's room with a steady tempo holding the small tray by one hand, and a few bags of chips in the other. When he was finally arrived infront of the door, he used his free pinky to turn the door knob down. He ignored the etiquette of knocking door since he was sure Naruto was going to scream at him. Plus, he raised the boy up. In Sasuke's book that meant that Naruto had no right for privacy. It was a notion many parents believed in. You would know if you asked any masturbating teenager.

"Ramen for my Na-"

**Clash!**

Sasuke froze. His perfect timing landed him inside of Naruto's room while the boy screaming his name in relief. Suddenly, the raven couldn't find his voice or brainpower. In fact, he hardly even blinked at all.

Here he was, Naruto bare bottomed, and humping into the pillow. The same rear he had disciplined so much over the years was sinking up and down into Sasuke- the pillow. Whatever! Naruto was moaning his name as he cam hard.

"N-ni-nii-san..." Naruto turned around in shock. He started to laugh nervously approaching a mental break down. That wasn't the way he had planned to confess his crush for the man who raised him up. Actually, it wasn't his plan to come out of the closet either.

Sasuke swallowed. He looked at his shoes, and found them soiled in ramen, with strands of noodles all over the ground.

"I- I can explain."

The raven raised his head up to ogle at the talking boy. "I-I should let you finish... if you haven't already..."

Sasuke always knew that the blond will be the end of him. He was either going to drive him insane, or drive him insane. Wasn't it enough that he had never acted like the _Mighty _Uchiha he was around the boy? Wasn't it enough that he had never lived his childhood, and chose to be a parent instead? Sasuke didn't regret it though. He loved the blond and his brother more than anything or anyone else in the world.

"No! No! No! Wait!" Naruto shouted. He started to chase after the dazed Sasuke through the corridors.

He maneuvered between the maids, bumbling into a few of them naked. The freaked-out screams echoed through the mansion, before Sasuke decided to slow down and see what was happening.

"Naruto." He stopped.

"Sasuke-nii, I-I have something to admit to you."

"Naruto-"

"I know what you are going to say, but you have to understand that I have always felt the same way. Even before I knew what sex was I started having those weird dreams about you. I- I didn't understand what they meant back then, and then when I told Kakashi-sensei he said it was just a phase. He said that I will grow out of it as soon as I found someone. But even when I was with Haku, I could only think about you. Yes! Yes! I am sorry I never told you about Haku. I thought you would be angry because people call him the class's slut. Sorry, I hid that fact. Plus, I sort of felt like I was cheating on you. You know how horrible that felt? Horrible! Really horrible! I love you Sasuke nii. I have always loved you. I used to wish you were a girl when I was younger so you would marry me. That's why I used to like putting make up on your face... Not because it was funny. Well, it was funny too, but that's not the point. But... But... But guys can be together too, right? So... I love you!" Naruto declared in one breath, almost suffocating himself.

Sasuke on the other hand was gone. His soul had left him by the time Naruto confessed his wet dreams about him. He blocked all the other declarations since they were just too much for him to handle. God! That was too much to throw at one man all at once.

"Naruto, you should put some pants on." That was all Sasuke could say.

Naruto looked down, and noticed his dick hanging. Not only that, but his stomach was covered in his essence. He turned around and there they were; a crowd of gasping maids staring at him.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in his study staring at what seemed like a very interesting ceiling then. The declarations had given him a brain freeze that he couldn't seem to shake off. Ignoring the part about Naruto having the hots for him, he didn't just feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, he also felt hurt that Naruto felt more comfortable confiding to Kakashi than to him. It was understandable however since he was the target of the affection after all.

He tapped his fingers against the wooden desk, sighing. "Damn it! What should I do?"

The raven decided to discard the bizarre sensation that itched his heart when Naruto's lips met with his, or the twitch that thundered through his body when he saw Naruto scream out his name. No way in hell did he have any feeling for Naruto other than devotion and parental love, right?

He picked up the phone, calling the only person he could think of.

"Itachi-nii," He whispered, feeling like a child all over again.

"Sasuke, is something wrong? It's two in the morning here." The older raven answered in a warm voice reminding his brother of the time zone differences. After all, he was in another continent on a very important business trip.

"Is it possible for you to try and wrap the business deal-"

"You know what this merger will mean for Uchiha Corporation, little brother." Itachi explained.

"Hn. I think Naruto needs to talk with someone."

"He had always preferred venting to you rather than me-"

"Apparently he preferred Kakashi more than both of us," Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Did you say something little brother?"

"Never mind," Sasuke shrugged away his thoughts. "I can't be the one talking to him about it this time. Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"I walked on him... t-touching himself..."

Itachi almost chuckled, "He is sixteen. I would worry if he wasn't doing it, Sasuke? I was worried when I realized you were doing it at the same age, but you turned out fine. Don't worry."

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it?"

"He... Never mind. Best luck landing us that business deal."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, little brother." Itachi teased.

"Don't be arrogant, big brother," Sasuke taunted in return.

"Don't lecture your older brother, little brother, or I might just spank you like I used t-"

"Okay okay, now the conversation is over."

"You don't have to be so shy about it-"

"See you later," Sasuke cut the other man off.

**Knock Knock**

The raven's heart clenched at the sound. He was half certain it was Naruto on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Naruto peeked in. "Sasuke-nii..."

"Come sit here. I want to talk to you." The raven kept his face as expressionless and his voice as composed as much as he could muster. Sasuke walked over to the coach and tapped on the chair opposite from him for Naruto to sit.

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed hopelessly.

The raven didn't know what to say or where to start, but he had decided to wing it. "Naruto, I know that your body might-"

"It's not just my body. I want to be with you!" Naruto shouted startling the older man.

"It's normal to have those feelings. It's just that in your age... nothing is written in stone. Plus, consider the age difference. Nine-years is not-"

"Age is not a big deal if the two people love each other!"

"Naruto. That's too idealistic. When you grow up-"

"Don't belittle me! I am not a child anymore. I am even taller than you are!" Naruto tapped on Sasuke's head irritating him.

"How about that; if you still feel the same way when you are twenty, I will go out with you." Sasuke stalled.

"How about you try going out with me now, and see for yourself that it will work!" The boy demanded loudly.

"That is not the sensible thing to do-"

"Why?"

"Because it might end in heart break."

Naruto frowned, "Well, I promise you it won't break my heart if it doesn't work out." Naruto lied, but he was certain that it was going to work. He knew that Sasuke was the one for him.

"Naruto..."

"Just go on a date with me! One Date!"

"Naruto-"

"If you don't feel comfortable afterwards, I won't bother you about it ever again. I promise!"

"..."

"Pleeeeeeease!" Naruto whined using his renowned puppy eyes to seal the deal.

The raven gulped. Naruto's idea seemed like a disaster in making. Yet, he was convinced that Naruto was going to insist until he received the answer he wished for. "Fine..."

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"But, **But! **Nothing like what happened earlier... with the kiss..." Sasuke whispered the last word.

"I will take you on the best date you have ever been on, believe it!" Naruto cheered, disregarding Sasuke's last statement.

The Uchiha sighed. _Best date... _He didn't doubt Naruto's words. Even regardless that Naruto was always full of surprises; Sasuke had rarely ever been on any dates. His life was dedicated to work, and taking care of Naruto.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, Naruto sat in class writing notes to his click. He slid his hand under the desk, and wrote onto the small piece of paper laid on his thigh. He then attempted to pass it to Shikamaru who was sitting in the desk ahead of him, but the boy was sleeping. After a few failed attempts, he gave up and passed it to the desk behind him.

_I finally told Sasu. He agreed 2 go on one TEST____date. Any ideas? It has 2 be PERFECT!_

Kiba read the note wondering when Naruto's grammar had gotten so good. He elbowed Sai asking for a pen. With a small handwriting he entered his message.

_I don't want to talk about your gay shit. I don't want to turn fag. _

Before Kiba could pass the note to Naruto, Sai snatched it.

_Sorry, Kiba only has eyes for Akamaru :P _

_No dates. Have sex with him! Or is your dick so small_

Kiba snatched the paper from Sai, and tore off the part about him and Akamaru. He passed the paper back to Naruto.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked when he noticed the blush on Naruto's face.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei!"

_Shut up about it already! The water was cold by the way! It's not my fault, Sai!_

_It has to be a date! No sex. I promised!_

Naruto tossed the paper at Sai more carefully as not to rouse Iruka's suspicion.

_Stop ending everything with an "!" _

_It's idiotic. _

_Seduce him. Get him to want it. _

_Hey Naruto, this is Sakura. Don't believe Sai. Sasuke-san is a gentle soul. Buy him roses, and take him for a romantic candle light dinner. No, better take him to the beach. I bet Sasuke-san would look amazing shirtless. Are you sure he is gay? Can I have his number?_

Naruto frowned as he noticed Sakura's eye on his man.

_He is gay. He hates women, and he hates pink. Sakura-chan!_

_C. light dinner... Sappy... it's not like him. _

Kiba sneaked a peek at the small paper covered in doodles before passing it.

_I am not gay. But I know what a guy would want. Give him a blow job. _

Sakura gasped as she read Kiba's comment.

_You are a pervert, Kiba! And gay! I saw you with Shino. _

Kiba turned around to glare at her as soon as he read the message.

_Stop imagining things! That's how guys act. Just because all the guys are gay in your fantasy, it doesn't mean that I am. _

Sai snatched the paper once more.

_Yeah, Sakura! He is not gay. He is into beastlity. _

Sakura pointed at the word to Ino motioning for her to explain what it is. Ino, being more daring than Sakura, drew a small doodle of Kiba doing Akamaru doggy style.

"Ewwww!" The pink hair girl threw the paper away, disgusted by the image.

"Do you have something to share with the rest of the class Miss. Haruno?" Iruka spoke in an angry tone.

"Errr... No..." She blushed as all eyes turned on her.

"What could that be?" Iruka walked towards the girl stretching his hand out. He glared at her when she wouldn't submit the paper she was hiding behind her back. "What do you have behind your back?"

She looked at Kiba, feeling sorry for the boy. It would be a disaster for him to have the doodle exposed to everyone in class. "It's... personal."

"Give it to me right now!"

She handed him the paper with a concerned look on her face.

The teacher's eyebrows rose in shock as he scanned the paper. _What are those kids talking about? When I was sixteen, I was too embarrassed to even look at myself naked in the mirror. _"Come to see me after class, and you know yourself."

Iruka had a plan.

**- To Be Continued- **

**What do you think? **


End file.
